monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Nibelsnarf
Nibelsnarf is a desert Leviathan that first appears in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. They are capable of burrowing into the sand and of disguising themselves as sand dunes to ambush prey. You can see if a sand dune is a disguised Nibelsnarf if it blows out 2 small patches of sand from the ground every 2 seconds. It shows superficial similarities to Gobul, and may be closely related. It can swim in the sand just like Piscine Wyverns. They are seen preying on Rhenoplos, using their powerful jaws to crush their shells. They harbor a weak spot within their mouths (the uvula) that hunters can reach. Attacks demonstrated include sand spewing, charging and a leaping bite. It has the ability to use a "Wind Tunnel" attack by means of a specialised organ that expels sand and debris swallowed along with its prey. The Nibelsnarf can move while using this attack, in a manner similar to high-rank Gravios. The "Wind Tunnel" causes Waterblight. It can also expel a large sand cloud from the gills on the back of its head. If Nibelsnarf is staggered while it is submerged, it will be trapped similar to the effect of a sonic bomb on Diablos. During this state, you can pull it out of the ground, causing him to flip over like Gobul when it is fished out. After this, Nibelsnarf will use a spinning attack on the hunter and break out of the ground. While enraged, the Nibelsnarf will huff sand from its nose. Nibelsnarf will devour bombs placed along its movement trail. Once it swallows the said bomb, it will be stunned by the bomb when it explodes inside the monster. While staggered, it can be fished out to give more time to attack. Failure to pull it out from the ground after a certain peroid of time will allow it to spin, striking nearby hunters and doing considerable damage in the process. To regain stamina, it kills a Rhenoplos and eats it. When it limps to run away from the hunter, it limps awkwardly but does not come up to surface of the sand. It will go to sleep by lying on its side and will recover its health like all monsters. In-Game Description }} Notes *Forelegs, gills and uvula can be broken. *Nibelsnarf is one of the few large monsters whose tail cannot be severed. *Breaking the forelegs will make Nibelsnarf fall and give an opening for hunters to attack it. *Pitfall Traps do not work on Nibelsnarf. *Nibelsnarf will eat Rhenoplos to recover Stamina. *Its gills, or what looks like its gills, are extended outwards when it is low on stamina. *When out of stamina, the Nibelsnarf will not be able to produce its "Wind Tunnel" attack. *Startling Nibelsnarf with a Sonic Bomb while it is performing its Wind Tunnel will leave it stunned and with its greatest weak spot, its uvula, exposed. *The Nibelsnarf will eat any Barrel Bomb L's placed on the ground which will make it huff out black smoke for a few seconds until the Barrel Bomb explodes leaving it squirming on the ground. *When Nibelsnarf is underground and produces a sand geyser, hunters can throw a Sonic Bomb after the second geyser and, instead of coming up under the hunter, it will come up where the Sonic Bomb was thrown. This is mainly used as a distraction and gives hunters an opening to attack it. *If it is struck by a powerful enough blow while it is under a layer of sand apparently napping when first sighted, it will go into a state of shock, similar to when it is startled with a Sonic Bomb. *If it swallows a certain number of Large Barrel Bombs, it will huff black smoke from the mouth for the rest of the battle, even when it dies. *Nibelsnarf has an action icon specifically made for "fishing" it out of the sand. **The fishing is available when it is in a startled state after getting shocked by a sonic bomb or any loud sound and it has its mouth wide open and facing the sky, similar to the Plesioth's fishing mechanics, Except hunters don't need to struggle to pull Plesioth out of the water. **The Nibelsnarf can also be fished out of the sand by eating a Barrel Bomb L then it exploding in it's mouth. *In the Metal Gear Solid downloadable Quest, to get tickets to craft the Snake Armor, players fight a giant Nibelsnarf with buffed up stats. *Attacking Nibelsnarf while it charges with its mouth wide and if the hunter manages to deal considerable damage to the uvula with any ranged weapon (pierce being the best) it will pause a bit and the homing attribute of the charge will be less effective. *When performing its turning Wind Tunnel attack, Nibelsnarf will turn a full 180 during G-rank as opposed to 90 degrees on lower ranks. Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Hapurubokka Analysis (Normal Mode)|Normal Mode||True Template:Hapurubokka Analysis (Rage Mode)|Rage Mode Images hapu2.jpg hapu3.png Hapu1.jpg hapurubokka scan 1.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Nibelsnarf Scan hapurubokka scan 2.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Nibelsnarf Scan hapurubokka 3.png hapurubokka 1.JPG hapurubokka 2.JPG hapurubokka 3.JPG sol-asaruto.jpg|Nibelsnarf GL. Category:Monsters Category:Leviathans Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd